THE GOLD AND BLACK PHEONIX
by Lord-Chrono
Summary: harry is found beaten nearly to death. multi story you choose his path good evil or something else


THE GOLD AND BLACK PHOENIX

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and unoriginal characters not mine…

Takes place before Harry's 9th birthday

Harry & Snape

"Severus I need you and mcgonagall to go see if Harry is all right" dumbledore yelled in his office.

"What's wrong with the boy albus?" mcgonagall asked pleadingly.

"Mrs. figg hasn't seen Harry for nearly 10 days and fears that he may have been abandoned by the dursleys." said dumbledore with dread knowing that he was the one who gave Harry to the dursleys.

"What evidence does that infernal woman have to support this?" snap sneered

"This is not the time to ask for evidence severus, we must hurry for all we know he could be dead!" mcgonagall screamed at snape who backed away a good 3 feet ready to draw his wand.

"Severus pleas hurry" dumbledore pleaded

"FINE! But there better be a dame good reason!" snape yelled in return not knowing how he would regret saying that.

Dumbledore held out a silver teapot and after snape and mcgonagall took hold the portkey they were at #4 privet drive.

BANG! The front door was gone and snape, mcgonagall and dumbledore entered the house. Having heard the noise the dursleys ran to see what had happened, Vernon was holding a metal bat when he appeared yelling red faced "WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS MAKING SUCH A RACKET, IF IT WAS THAT BOY AGAIN SO HELP HIM..."

He trailed of upon seeing who was standing in his house.

"We are here for the boy" mcgonagall said almost daring for Vernon dursleys to stop her, unfortunately for Vernon this was lost and he raised the bat stuttering "w-w-w-what d-do you n-n-need him for? He's not here an-n-n-y more."

"Then where is he?" mcgonagall getting very upset sensing sparks from her wand at which dursleys dropped the bat and ran. When she looked at the bat Vernon dursleys dropped she screamed causing dumbledore and snape to look as well, the bat was dented and had what looked like dried blood.

Dumbledore immediately had snape check the cupboard under the stairs and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

It was Harry but looked nothing like him, his head and face was caked with dry blood and he had large chunks of hair missing and could see the skull in spots, his left arm was completely blue black and swollen, his other are was bent at odd angles.

The clothes he was wearing were shredded showing large gashes and scars, his right leg had a large piece of what looked like a plate buried in his thigh and was slightly green. However on his left leg were a rusty bloody shackle and a fat metal pin going straight through his ankle.

However what was worst for snape was his eyes, they were Lilly's eyes...but they had no light in them like they were empty or hollow void of any sole.

Snape dropped to his knees "no no Lilly I'm sorry" dumbledore saw this rushed over and saw the image of Harry he turned to Minerva "ST. MUNGOES HELP NOW!" she turned on the spot and was gone.

By now snape was getting up "how...Harry...Lilly...how" he whispered then he shouted "DURSLY!"

What albus saw in severus eyes scared him for the first time in 9 years, snape was looking around madly his usual emotionless mask gone, he wanted to kill, rip torcher, repay the dursleys 100 times what they did to Harry, to Lilly's son, to him.

Snape bolted up the stairs passing albus who was frozen in shock. Snape found all three of the dursleys cowering in the bathroom "HOW CAN YOU HIS OWN BLOOD DO SUTCH A THING? HOW?" he screamed then whispered "I will make sure that you feel what you did to him" he was shacking in furry pointing his want at the three and yelled " CRUSIO!"

The dursleys were screaming in pain eyes bulging writhing on the floor. Albus snapped out of the shock in hearing the screams he rushed up stairs and say snape tears streaming from his eyes while he torchered the dursleys "stupefy" albus spelled stopping snape before stunning the dursleys as well.

By now Minerva had returned with 7 healers and showed them the young boy just then 4 aurors aperated in next to albus "there" he said weakly pointing at the dursleys "they did that to Harry" the aurors took the dursleys and aperated away.

Downstairs the healers where checking for any sign he was alive.

Minerva was hysterical, "WELL?"

The healer scanning Harry responded, "I'm sorry... WAIT! GOT SOMTHING!"

Immediately the healers began to work on stabilizing him and took him to st. mungo's.


End file.
